Onto a magnetic recording medium used in a magnetic recording/reproducing device, an information signal required for tracking servo and other controls is generally pre-format recorded.
As such a pre-format recording technique for the information signal onto the magnetic recording medium, there is known a technique for making contact the surface of a master information carrier formed with ferromagnetic thin films in accordance with a pattern corresponding to the information signal with the surface of a magnetic recording medium onto which the information signal is to be magnetically transferred so as to magnetically transfer the information signals all together from the master information carrier to the magnetic recording medium (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-40544 (1998)).
In the case of a magnetic recording medium subjected to magnetic transfer by means of the above-described magnetic transfer technique, the reproducing level of an information signal for scanning of a magnetic head is low. In some cases, the magnetic head may cause a tracking error and other disadvantages.